index_of_powered_personsfandomcom-20200213-history
Holden Wexler (Earth-616)
Holden Josiah Wexler is an Inhuman who underwent Terrigenesis after consuming a fish that had been contaminated with Terrigen. At the time of his transformation, Holden was eating dinner with his girlfriend's family, who were human supremacists. Holden rapidly emerged from his cocoon and demonstrated little control over his powers, which incited a fight between his girlfriend's father and him. When his girlfriend's father retrieved his shotgun, Holden accidentally used his power to disarm him, severely injuring him in the process and causing the man to lose both of his arms. Holden fled from the household and returned, terrified, to his apartment. As a child and teenager, Holden was always compared to his twin brother who demonstrated Mensa status at the age of nine. Also compared to his brother, Holden has lived a normal life. After finishing high school at the age of eighteen, he enrolled in classes at the University of California - Berkeley. He dropped out midway through his sophomore year after he underwent Terrigenesis and was recruited by the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Operations. Personality Even from a young age, Holden has proven himself to have an extroverted and care-free personality. Growing up, he was usually called a "wild-child" and caused the most problems for his parents. He views rules as "meant to be broken" and doesn't like when other people try to tell him what to do, causing problems for him in the Operations Academy. Years of living in his brother's shadow have caused him to bear quite a large resentment for his twin, even though his brother still considers him a close companion. Holden tends to care about his own desires before he considers the wishes of anyone else. He tends to be quite selfish and hedonistic, only doing what will benefit or bring pleasure to himself. Relatives *John Wexler (father) *Leah Wexler (mother) *Hudson Wexler (twin brother) Powers and Abilities Powers Molecular acceleration: Holden's Terrigenesis gave him the ability to speed up the molecular motion of molecules and atoms. When he first emerged from his cocoon, he manifested his power by causing the shotgun in the hands of his girlfriend's father to explode. His training with S.H.I.E.L.D. has helped him understand and respect his ability, developing much greater control over it. He can now control the intensity to which he causes molecules to reverberate at. By accelerating molecules, he can cause matter to rapidly heat up, melt, ignite, or explode, depending on the intensity. *''Phasing: ''He is also capable of utilizing this ability on the molecules of his own body, causing his entire being to vibrate. This makes him capable of passing through solid matter, although he is still working on perfecting this skill. Holden's Terrigenesis also resulted in him developing bleach blond hair. He has tried to dye his hair back to its original color but, while he sleeps, his hair somehow reverts back to the bleach blond color that he emerged from his cocoon with. Abilities Combat: Ever since a young age, Holden has shown particular skill in being an agile individual with excellent reflexes and hand-eye coordination. During high school, he played soccer and was a fairly good player due to these physical skills but, after high school, the only exercise he received was when he would go to the gym. After starting training at the Operations Academy, he has quickly accelerated in combat and is by far one of the best combatants training in the Academy. His weapon of choice is a pair of nunchuks. Category:Nuhumans Category:Earth-616 Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Wexler family